


Wolverine Probably Practised with Keys

by mostlycloudy



Series: Volleyball Idiots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But its Momma Suga, Fluffy?, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, Very brief mention of Suga - its one sentence thats it., kageyama gets the flu, mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlycloudy/pseuds/mostlycloudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama gets sick, and Hinata is Wolverine. It ends in cuddles involving face cloths and towels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolverine Probably Practised with Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, two updates in one day - dang writers block clearly doesn't exist anymore (thank fuck)

Before Hinata opened the door, he knew that he wouldn't get to eat. School hours, on top of working in the cities central book store, had cut down the amount of time he got to spend at home. He only got to see Kageyama for about 3 minutes, giving him enough time to drop a kiss and sling his limbs over his boyfriends slumbering form, before passing out himself. He missed their morning routine, he missed hearing Kageyama's humming in the shower as he brushed his teeth, and he missed getting his ass dragged out of bed. 

When he slipped out of his shoes at the doorway, leaving them to slip on his slippers, he noticed the laptop open on the table and a knocked over cup of tea. Seeing the brown liquid drip steadily onto the floor, Hinata froze and looked down the hallway to see a shattered picture frame, and the side table lying on its side. 

Quelling the fear that was rolling in his stomach and crawling its way up his throat, Hinata grabbed his keys from the hook, sliding each one in between his fingers like makeshift claws. Making his way down the hallway, checking Kageyama's and his bedroom, before heading to the bathroom where he heard grunts and what sounded like a pained moan. 

Creeping up to the bathroom door, which lay ajar, Hinata sucked in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled harshly before whipping the door open. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled, crouching down by his partner who was lying against the tub. He cupped his clammy face in his hands, and checked the other man's temperature. Hinata's eyes widened as the scorching heat from his partners fever warmed his skin. 

“'Lo there, Logan” Kageyama slurred.

“Shit shit, you idiot, why didn't you call me?” Hinata muttered, biting his lower lip while propping Kageyama's limp body against the cool porcelain of the tub. He dropped the keys in between his knuckles as an afterthought completely focused on his feverish boyfriend.

Kageyama's eyes fluttered gently when he was situated upright. Hinata peered into his partners blue eyes, which were slightly glazed. 

“I...I dn't feel so good” Kageyama rasped, eyelids fluttering, trying to focus. 

Hinata cupped on of his hands around the other man's face, rubbing his cheekbone, whispering, “I know you dont. How long have you been like this, Kageyama?” Hinata frowned when Kageyama's eyes fell shut and his breathing began to slow. 

Before he could shake the other man awake, Kageyama muttered softly, “A couple of days I guess. How did I get to the bathroom?” Without opening his eyes, Kageyama frowned, leaning into Hinata's cool palm. He sighed his content when his hand travelled to rest on his neck, alleviating some of the heat that was wrecking his body. 

Not wanting to leave his boyfriend alone for a minute more, Hinata scooted up to join him leaning against the tub, letting his hot face rest in the crook of his neck. Running his fingers through Kageyama's damp hair seemed to soothe him, and also provide some assurance that his boyfriend wasn't actually dead. 

“You should've called me” Hinata murmured, dropping a kiss on to Kageyama's damp forehead, who only snorted.  
“And what? Ask you to come take care of my sick ass, psst, yeah okay. Its only a head cold, dumbass” Kageyama slurred, nuzzling closer into Hinata's neck, shivering slightly. 

Fighting the urge to smack Kageyama in the head, Hinata growled, “You don't remember getting to the bathroom, and I found passed out in your own vomit” 

“I -” Kageyama started only to stop when his body was shaken with harsh shivering. 

Hinata cuddled Kageyamas shivering frame closer, threatening quietly, “If you say you aren't sick again, I'm going to call Suga-san to come and yell at you again”

Kageyama only snorted against Hinata's throat, burrowing further into his warmth, and letting his body relax for the first time in weeks. Even though he probably had vomit somewhere on him, and he was sweating through his clothes and probably Hinata's... He missed this. He missed feeling Hinata wrap his limbs around his tired body, dropping a kiss on his forehead. Even if it meant they ended up sleeping on the cold tile of their bathroom using towels and facecloths as pillows and blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me over on tumblr! bellybees.tumblr.com


End file.
